


And I'll Raise You Like A Phoenix (The Story Of Fawkes)

by partiallyvoid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Fall Out Boy Song, Drabble, Fall Out Boy Lyrics, M/M, Songfic, based on the poenix, seconds after grindelwald's death, shortly before dumbledore's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5757013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partiallyvoid/pseuds/partiallyvoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus remembers the day Gellert died. And how he was born again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I'll Raise You Like A Phoenix (The Story Of Fawkes)

One flash of grey lightning.   
Silence.  
A single scream echoes off the high cliffs, dyed purple by the descending sun. A scream so heartbreaking, it could have cut the dusty breeze and sent it off into opposite directions.  
His feet stumble over another. Time seems to have stopped.  
Finally, he falls down next to the lifeless body. He grabs him by the shoulders but the flesh and fabric of his clothes seem to dissolve between his fingers. As he blinks away the tears blurring his sight, his hands hover above only a pile of ashes.  
Another bloodcurdling cry.  
Numbness embraces his mind and body. Guilt and sorrow, like poison, enter his bloodstream.  
Then, an idea, the hint of an idea pops up in his mind. A page from a book, a glimpse of hope. Like an ancient instinct, his body immediately hunches over the grey dust. Not a single grain must be lost. With his bare hands, he gathers them all. Rises. His hands protect the invaluable powder from the wild winds around him. He feels like stardust. He thinks. And bright like a star, he will burn again. 

 

Dumbledore opened his eyes. His gaze rested on the beautiful bird in the corner of his office. Dumbledore smiled sadly. “It will happen soon”, he said. “My time to leave has come now. I am ready. And we will finally be united again, my dearest Gellert.” The bird lowered his flaming head and a single tear made its way down to the bronze bed below him.   
In a sudden burst of flames, the bird lit up and collapsed, leaving only his ashes behind.  
Dumbledore turned away. After all those years, he could still not bare watching him go.


End file.
